Part of the Family
by Reda
Summary: [Uub PoV] - Goku has decided to take Uub to his house after settling things in Uub's village. Now, Uub is worried about meeting these new people, especially his teacher's wife. Essentially, here are a few short fics about Uub's life with the Son Family.


**Author Notes:** Need more stuff with Uub. Even if I have to do it while having fun with the Son Family. Most especially Goku and Chi-Chi. I plan to have more.

 **Series:** DragonBall

 **Character (s):** Uub, Goku, Chi-Chi

 **Time Period:** After End-of-Z

 **Words: 893**

 **Prompt:** Weakness

 **Title:** Meetings

~!~

Uub could feel his fingers trembling as he held onto Mr. Goku's sleeve. Not because of the teleporting technique his master had, but because of where they were going. Air rushed around them for a second and in a blink, they were no longer in his village. They'd already said goodbye. He would be training away from them now. He wasn't worried about them anymore, not after all the help Mr. Goku had been…

No, he was worried about _other_ things now.

Like meeting a whole new group of people. A group of people who may or may not like him. A family that he wasn't a part of. A family that Mr. Goku had left on a whim to help _him_ , Uub, little boy from a poor village who had shown up at a tournament only to -

Well.

He didn't have much time to think on it. With a sudden plop of energy, they were no longer in Uub's village. Instead they were inside a house close to the kitchen. And someone was in front of them. Someone with long black hair pulled back loosely at her neck.

Mr. Goku was the first to speak. "Hey, Chi-"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

The exclamation made Uub slap his hands over his ears. The high pitched shriek was _not_ what he had been expecting when meeting Mr. Goku's family. The woman actually spun around and smacked Mr. Goku across the face, causing him to go flying through the room until he hit the nearby wall. Uub stared, eyes wide, trying to gulp back his new fear.

Meeting new people was always scary on its own – going to the tournament to be surrounded by so many unknown strangers had been such a difficult experience for Uub – but his fear spiked at seeing someone knock _Mr._ _Goku_ aside so easily like that. Mr. Goku was the strongest person he knew. Probably the strongest in the whole world.

And yet -

This woman before him had smacked him across the room with hardly any effort. Needless to say, Uub was frozen in place and trying hard not to so much as _breathe_ wrong. He wanted to run and hide but he also couldn't move. He didn't want the attention on him. So he just stayed there and felt his eyes shaking as he glanced from this powerful woman to his master.

To Uub's surprise, Mr. Goku laughed, rubbed his cheek, grimaced slightly, and brushed off his pants as he stood to his feet. "You still got it, Chi. Ow..."

"G-Goku?" the woman said, hand going to her mouth. "I – why can't you ever use the door like a normal person?"

Mr. Goku laughed again, rubbing the back of his head this time. "Aw, Chi, it's faster to go straight to your energy. You know that."

She huffed. "Sure but I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Not after you've been gone so long."

"Aw, Chi, it hasn't been that long..."

"Never mind that," she said, waving her hand in the air and turning to Uub. "Who did you bring with you?"

Oh no. The attention was on him. Confusing conversation between these two or not, he still wasn't sure if he was safe from the woman's wrath. What if he said or did something to surprise her? Or anger her? Or – what if she remembered who he was and held resentment? Or -

A big hand landed on his shoulder, follow by Mr. Goku's voice. "This is Uub. He's the boy I've been training ever since that last tournament."

Uub watched as the woman's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. He gulped. She didn't like the reminder. Oh, this wasn't a good idea. He shouldn't have come along. He should've just stayed at home. No matter how much fun it was to train with Mr. Goku.

"Well," the woman sighed. "Why is he here? Are you planning to stay for a while?"

"Yep!" Mr. Goku said, as if not noticing the tense atmosphere or tension around Uub specifically. "We got his village into a better state so they're not starving anymore. So I figured we could stay here now. That's all right with you, isn't it, Chi-Chi?"

"Of _course_ it's all right" Ms. Chi-Chi said, her expression suddenly beaming. "All right, Uub. You just sit down there at the table and I'll get you something to eat right away."

"Uh, but -" Uub started without thinking. "I didn't say anything about being hungry."

Ms. Chi-Chi waved her had in the air as she turned to the pantry. "Don't worry about _that_. I know when boys are hungry. Trust me. If you don't feel it yet, you will soon. Besides, I'm sure Goku wants me to cook something anyway."

With a blink, Uub looked from Ms. Chi-Chi to Mr. Goku. He was giving her a look that reminded him of… oh… well, if Ms. Chi-Chi was Mr. Goku's wife then that all made sense. He had talked about her a lot. Uub should've recognized it earlier.

Still, he couldn't help but feel awkward as he pulled a chair out and sat down at the Son's kitchen table. He didn't really feel like he belonged in the family. More like an intruder on something nice. But, maybe, staying with them for a while, wouldn't be so scary after all.


End file.
